The purpose of this work is to develop the biomedical possibilities of a new synthetic macromolecular system - the poly(organophosphazene) system. These macromolecules are more adaptable than nearly all other synthetic polymers with respect to surface properties, solution properties, biodegradation, and the ease with which biologically active agents can be attached to individual polymer chains. The proposed work is designed to explore the methods by which chemotherapeutic agents can be linked to the polymer chains and the ways in which specific polymers degrade to release the biologically active agent. The long-range objective is the design of more effective chemotherapeutic drug systems and the development of new materials for medical reconstruction work; for example, artificial heart pumps, blood vessels, etc.